Сын Пирата Son of the Pirate
by KostyaRUS
Summary: 5
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1: Рассвет.**

Светало. Солнце только начало выходить из-за горизонта, и прогревать своими первыми лучами холодный, утренний, морской воздух. Лучи играючи отражались на водяной глади, создавая эффект золотой дорожки, которая начиналась от самого солнца, в маленькой точке, и чем дальше она тянулась – тем становилась шире. Казалось что можно встать на нее и дойти до самого солнца!

Посреди моря стояла дрейфующая «Черная Жемчужина». Ее черные паруса были убраны, а по правому борту брошен якорь, который был привязан к старой, погрузневшей от долгого времени канатной веревке. Волны раскачивали немного раскачивали корабль, и натянутые канаты издавали специфичный им звук, который был так приятен на слух. Я любил иногда сидеть и слушать по долгому времени эти звуки. Прошлым вечером мы пережили небольшой шторм, палуба была все еще влажная. Все еще спали, а я сидел на носу корабля. Из далека корабль казался пустым, любой моряк увидавший бы такой корабль сразу подумал бы что, этот злополучное судно встретилось с «Летучем голландцем» и теперь было пустое. Все верили в эти легенды и старались по возможности оплывать такие корабли стороной. Но только не пираты. Настоящий пират забыл про все легенды при виде такого красивого, большого корабля. Он бы не упустил свой шанс завладеть таким судном. Но сейчас поблизости не было ни единого корабля. Было только видно вдали восходящее солнце, и прыгающих дельфинов.

Я вдруг услышал звук на палубе, это были тяжелые шаги. Я сразу узнал кто это, и слезя с носа, потихоньку поднялся на палубу, так, что бы человек, за которым я следил меня не заметил. Это был капитан «Черной Жемчужины» Джек Воробей. Он медленно поднялся к штурвалу и посмотрел вдаль, на восходящее солнце. Я много раз за ним наблюдал, он приходил сюда и наблюдал за восходом солнца каждое утро. И сегодня я решился, и вышел из укрытия. Джек меня заметил, но не подал виду об этом а наоборот закрыл глаза и расслабившись, начал глубоко вдыхать в себя свежий воздух.

Я медленно поднялся к нему и встал рядом.

- Что ты делаешь здесь так рано? – Удивленно спросил я, и посмотрел на Джека.

Он в свою очередь не раскрывая глаз еще раз вздохнул и начал говорить:

- Я с детства любил наблюдать за восходом солнца и за закатом. Для меня это было так интересно и романтично, я всегда в это время мечтал о том как я буду капитаном своего корабля, буду плавать по неизведанным морям, находить сокровища и каждый день видеть рассвет и закат. Когда мне было пять лет, отец меня начал брать с собой в плавания, он грабил суда, и возвращался домой с награбленным добром. Мы жили в небольшой деревне, в Индии на берегу Индийского океана. Моя мать была Индианкой, отец встретил ее когда впервые попал в эту деревню, между ними завязалась любовь и… - Джек открыл глаза, и повернув голову ко мне, посмотрел на меня и улыбнувшись его фирменной улыбкой сказал: - И теперь есть я! – сказал Джек и повернулся обратно, и посмотрел в сторону солнца. – Теперь, когда мои мечты сбылись, - продолжил он. – я стал понимать, что мне не хватает главного.

Я на него удивленно посмотрел, взглядам спрашивая: «И что же это?». Я был вообще удивлен, потому что за год плавания с ним, таким я его видел первый раз, а точнее видел я его таким почти каждое утро, но вот слышал от него такие слова впервые. Когда Джек начал продолжать разговор, я внимательно стал его слушать.

- Видишь эту дорогу на море, которую создало солнце? – Спросил у меня Джек показывая рукой на отражение лучей солнца, которое было похоже на золотую дорогу.

- Да. – ответил я.

- Я всегда думал, что на нее можно встать и пойти, пойти к солнцу. Пойти туда, где меня будут любить, ждать, в конце концов заботиться обо мне. Мне этого так не хватает, легкого женского дыхания, прикосновения ее рук, тепла ее тела. – Джек закрыл глаза и представил на секунду все то о чем только что говорил. – Ты не представляешь как мне этого не хватает!

Я прекрасно его понимал. Мне всего этого тоже не хватало. Хотя, год назад у меня была любимая девушка, мы с ней собирались построить семью, но случилась трагедия. На город в котором мы проживали напал Пират по имени Джо, среди пиратов его зовут «Жестокий Джо». Он подплыл на своем корабле к городу, а дом Марии – так звали мою девушку, находился недалеко от берега, и один пушечным залпом, Джо просто уничтожил его, и в это время Мария была дома. Я этого ему никогда не прощу, и я пообещал отомстить за Марию и ее семью, чего бы мне это не стоило. И для достижения своей цели, я отправился на Тортугу, тогда то я и встретил знаменитого Джека Воробья, я о нем много читал в газетах, и был очень рад, что встретил его. Джек в то время как раз набирал людей в команду, так как после его последнего боя, погибла 1/3 пиратов из его команды и ему нужны были новые люди. Я без проблем попал на корабль, и мы отправились в наше путешествие.

Джек знает о моей цели и не одобряет ее, так как он говорит, что месть делает из человека зверя, что нельзя поддаваться этому обманчивому чувству. Но я до сих пор полон надежд о том, что Джо поплатится за смерть Марии.

- Мне тоже этого не хватает. – наконец сказал я после долгого молчания. – С уходом Марии, ушли и эти прекрасные чувства, ощущения. Я пообещал, что не полюблю ни одну девушку в течении пяти лет. А теперь, возможно и никогда не полюблю. – Сказал я и посмотрел на горизонт.

- Ты можешь в любой момент сойти на берег. – Ответил Джек посмотрев на меня. – Ты молодой, и у тебя еще вся жизнь впереди.

- Нет, у меня нету будущего на суше, я останусь у тебя на корабле. – Произнес я, эти слова прозвучали как приговор. Джек посмотрел вдаль и переведя разговор на другую тему, сказал:

- Солнце уже встало, а команда все еще спит. – С удивлением сказал Джек. – Нам надо уже плыть, а мы все еще стоим на месте. – Добавил он, и развернувшись, пошел будить команду.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2: Нелепая ситуация.**

Был уже день, солнце ярко светило над головой. Наш корабль плыл на полных парусах по заданному Джеком курсу. Он искал остров, на котором есть пещера, а там стоит древняя статуэтка, которой он хотел завладеть. Джек нашел человека, который был готов купить ее у него за большие деньги. Я точно не знал, где находится этот остров, и долго ли нам до него плыть, Джек только сказал, что сейчас нам нужно держать курс на Запад. В этот день нам повезло, и из-за попутного ветра, паруса были наполнены, а корабль двигался на полной скорости.

На палубе было много народу. Джек приказал всем хорошенько отмыть палубу от грязи, так как ее не мыли уже давно, а Джек любил видеть свой корабль чистым. Хотя за собой он не сильно следил, его руки постоянно были грязные, а жирные, давно не мытые волосы блестели на солнечных лучах. Единственно, пожалуй, за чем он следил – это его белые зубы. В отличии от других пиратов, у которых были черные, полусгнившие зубы, у Джека они были на редкость белые. Вряд ли можно было бы найти еще одного пирата с такими зубами. Секрет таился в необычной смоле из тропических деревьев. Эту смолу он брал в одном индийском городе, в котором мы иногда бывали. Смола была приготовлена по древним обычаям, ею раньше пользовались древние индийцы, и передавали ее рецепт из поколения в поколение.

Я как обычно сидел на моем любимом месте – на носу корабля и наблюдал как в море, прямо у самого судна весело прыгали дельфины, они сопровождали нас всю дорогу, и мне нравилось за ними наблюдать. Корабль на полном ходу разрезал водную гладь на две части, как острый нож разрезает ткань.

После нескольких холодных дней, сегодня наконец-то стало тепло. Уже вплотную приблизилось лето, и заканчивались последние, прохладные дни весны. Я даже не стал одевать поверх рубахи свое пальто.

Вдруг, я услышал какой-то шум на палубе и поднялся на верх, что бы посмотреть в чем дело. Один пират стоял перед вторым и обвинял его в том, что тот поставил на дороге ведро с водой, и отчего он запнулся и упал. Провинившийся в свою очередь доказывал, что он поставил ведро в стороне. Я встал около борта и с улыбкой наблюдал за этой нелепой ситуацией.

Вокруг этой пары собралась почти вся команда и начала подстрекать их на драку. Но в этот момент, сквозь толпу пробрался мистер Гиббс и встав между спорящими пиратами, посмотрел сначала на первого, потом на второго пирата, и стиснув зубы, произнес:

- Вы что здесь устроили? – Спросил Гиббс смотря на одного пирата, и переведя взгляд на второго, продолжил. – Вы хотите, что бы капитан разозлился? – Оба пирата посмотрели на Гиббса невинными глазами. – Смотрите, а то так и за борт не долго попасть!

- Мистер Гиббс, хватит! – Послышался голос из толпы, это был Джек. Пираты расступились перед капитаном и он подошел к спорившим. – Ни кто, никуда не отправится. – Обратился Джек к Гиббсу и перевел взгляд на провинившегося пирата. – Ни кто ни перед кем не будет оправдываться. – Тот в свою очередь кивнул, и Джек повернулся ко второму пирату, который поднял весь этот шум. – А тот кто затеял весь этот балаган, будет три дня мыть палубу, один. – Закончил Джек. Вся команда рассмеялась над бедным пиратом, которому теперь предстояло три дня подряд вымывать палубу. – А вы, - обратился Джек к Гиббсу. – за всем этим проследите!

- Да, Кэп. – Немного растерявшись ответил мистер Гиббс.

- А теперь все за работу! – Приказал Джек и пошел к штурвалу.

- Слышали что сказал капитан? Все за работу! – Поторопил Гиббс команду.

Пираты быстро разошлись по своим прежним местам, и стали заниматься своими делами.


End file.
